Before Your Love
by honney862002
Summary: Seven's Thoughts


Disclaimer: The characters nor the song belongs to me. Song By: Kelly Clarkson  
  
Before Your Love  
  
~~I wonder how I ever made it through a day. How I could settle for a world in shades of gray. When you go in circles all the scenery looks the same. And you don't know why. Then I looked into your eyes, were the road stretched out in front of me and I realized...  
  
Living in the collective my life was a big nothing. It was as though I was dead. Everything was the same, always hearing the voices, never getting a moments rest. Forgetting how it felt to be free and forgetting love. Love was irrelevant. Of course I was just a little girl when they took me from my parents but I can still remember the love my mother and father had for me. Then I was assimilated, never to know that love again. Or so it seamed.  
  
~~I never lived before your love. I never felt before your touch. I never needed anyone to make me feel alive but then again I wasn't really living before your love.  
  
The day I was taken aboard the Voyager changed my life in so many ways. I went form being an alien, to being a woman, being able to understand humanity again. It was like being brought back from the dead. The one thing I remember most about that time was the way you looked at me. The times other crewmates looked at me as if I were not capable of having feelings, you looked at me as a friend. Your friendship brought me to life. Made me feel capable of achieving my goal of becoming human again. You were the one to take time for me when I needed to talk to someone. You never ran away. Well almost never. I am talking about the day after the dream aliens made you dream about me. You finally came around though and were back to your old self. Always friendly, always ready to help me in my time of trouble. Then one day you finally found the courage to ask me to diner. Looking in your eyes that night I saw something more than 'just friends' I saw love. Love I had forgot existed. After that night I knew there had to more to being human that what I was trying to live. The visions and hopes I had for my future seemed irrelevant at that point. I knew I needed more than this.  
  
~~I wanted more that just an ordinary life. All of my dreams seemed like castles in the sky. I stand before you now my heart is in your hands. And I don't know how I survived without your kiss. Cause your giving me a reason to exist.  
  
The night you kissed me! How I will always remember that. At that point I knew what it mint to live! I knew I could fully become human! I remembered all the love I had at a child. Only this time it was so much deeper. It was fuller. Having you hold me so protectively. I don't know how I spent these 4 years on Voyager and live without it. The 7 months we were together you showed me so much. You even convinced me to go back to my human name, Annika Lynn. The night of our 7th anniversary was the night I fully became human and whole. The night you asked me to be your wife. To become Mrs. Annika Lynn Kim.  
  
~~I never lived before your love. I never felt before your touch I never needed anyone to make me feel alive. But then again I wasn't really living before your love.  
  
It was you Harry, you are the one who showed me what a true friend was and the true meaning of life and love. You were the one to give me a chance. You showed me what my dreams could be.  
  
~~And I don't know why, why the sun decides to shine. That you breathed your love into me just in time.  
  
Just in time. That's when I was rescued. Who would have thought love could be so good. With each passing day I knew it would last forever. You made everything better, brighter. You made my life brighter. Now it's my turn to give that life back to you.  
  
~~I never liver before your love. I never felt before your touch. I never needed any one to make me feel alive but then again I wasn't really living. I never lived before your love.  
  
Standing here with you, the Captain before us I think back over my days here on Voyager. I can't imagine how I became to be so lucky. I have everything I have ever wanted and more. I have my sole mate. I love you.  
  
~~~~~~~~~ My first Fic! Please R&R!!!! 


End file.
